Chained
by dubtheeunforgiven
Summary: If I smile and don’t believe, soon I know I’ll wake from this dream, don’t try to fix me I’m not broken, Hello…I’m the lie living for you so you can hide…rnoneshot Narcissa M.


Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, or Amy Lee, so no need to waste you time tying to sue me! )

Chained

_Playground school bells ring again _

_Rain clouds come to play again _

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to…._

_Hello…_

Distant laughter coming from children could be heard from the playground. Their grinning mothers were pushing them lovingly down slides. Groups of little kids were sitting together in the sand building castles and towers, some of them skimming the grass on their toy brooms.

Her boy was gently kicking the sand below him, as he drifted with the slow moving abandoned swings. His pale hands were gripping the chains, his cheek resting on his hand as his white-blonde hair fell into his eyes, covering most of his beautiful face. She could see him shyly peering at the other boys zooming around on their toy brooms. She'd never before brought him to a public playground; Lucious hated it.

She shivered in the chilly air of October, slowing down her pace to try ease the throbbing in her exhausted head. She felt the dry dead leaves rustling about her feet and on the street corners. She saw with tired eyes as the wind blew around them, picking them up and whirling them in a circle before leaving them to float down to their still and lonely death on the ground.

Narcissa watched him making small circles in the sand now, and the circles began moving to form curves. She narrowed her gaze down at the etching in the sand, when she realized exactly what her son had created her eyes widened and a faint feeling came to her. A stab of sadness plunged into her heart a she recognized the slithering image. Her hand when to her dizzy head, and she watched a few boys cautiously approach Draco; he smiled at them timidly as they began inviting him to play with them. He grinned widely now and turned to look at his mother. One of the few true happy grins that had appeared on her six year old's face died upon seeing her. Fear settled there instead and with quick speed he jumped up from the swing and rushed towards his mother.

She felt paralyzed, the hands reaching out to grab something that could support her, finding nothing she collapsed to the cold concrete ground. Her life's exhaustion cam upon her with rushing speed, it felt like the breaking point where she could bear it no longer. But she had to bear it; she would do it for him. She had never wanted this for her son she thought, looking sadly into his gray eyes, as he gently cupped her face, trying to get her to say something… so much like his father, she knew it was going to happen. She knew she'd have to see that same image burned into her beautiful son's skin one day…

Dry sobs choked the little boy as he shouted for his mother to wake up.

"Mummy! Please mummy, wake up, wake up!" He shook her shoulder, and feeling no response, he pressed his tear stained cheeks into her breast. He pressed his small hand against his mother's cold cheek. He felt someone pick him up and push him away as more adults rushed to his mother's side. He struggled against their grip, tears still streaming down his face, screaming for his mother. He saw his mother being taken away, and the rest of the few parents rushing back to their children. In a matter of thirty minutes it had begun pouring ruthlessly from the dark clouds that filled the depressed sky. Draco scampered towards the pavement, tugging his cold hands underneath his sweater as he watched the other kids running across the rain with their mothers casting water-blocking spells above their heads.

Draco sat himself down on the corner of the street's pavement, huddling together to get warm. He propped his face in his hands, putting his elbows on his knees. He watched the sky turn to a fierce black and gray mixture and squeezed his eyes shut, letting the merciless rain wipe his tears away with it's somehow soothing fingers, waiting. Waiting for someone to remember him…

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello…I'm the lie _

_Living for you so you can hide…_

_don't cry…_

Today had been his special day. The day she had been dreading since the day she had first held his tiny little body in her tired arms. _Look at him today_, she whispered to herself. He was tall and handsome with a heartbreaking beauty. His gray eyes and blonde hair still the same from his childhood, but all childhood had left his face. He was much different now. He had no emotions to share, to show, the image was burned into his skin now. She had watched him perform it, she hadn't wanted to, but Lucious had demanded her presence, chiding her for being so weak. She traced the lines around her hollow eyes, around her feeble mouth and chin. Lucious sometimes brought out the old warrior, the old death eater spirit in her. She was not weak; she had proved it to him. She still had to prove it to herself…

Her beautiful son…he had been tested, corrupted, destroyed, but he was perfect in her eyes. Without him there would be no blood in her veins, without him there would be so pulse beating faintly in her neck. Without him her hollow eyes would be no longer open. She was proud of him, she watched him, cold and distant, just like his father had wanted him to become. She was proud that he had the courage to let his father destroy his life; just like the many others he had already destroyed. A crazed urge to laugh hysterically came upon her. A small giggle escaped her thin mouth. _Lucious won't like it._

_I don't weather Lucious would like it or not…let him deal with it later, he's not my master, I'm not his slave, and I'm not chained…I'm NOT chained…_

She would have burst out in laughter, but he stopped her. She gazed at her son, so silent, so still and quenched her thirst of hysterics. She didn't want him to see the results. She wanted to blind his eyes from many, many horrible things. Her eyes glinting like a mad woman, she would protect her son from the world's cruelty. She would, she promised herself.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello…I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday…_

Narcissa started at the ruins surrounding her. Her hands were limp at her sides as she watched her husband's robes stain with blood, more and more blood flooding the dirt below him. Her mind was frozen as she uncomprehendingly started out at the millions and millions of dead bodies lying around her. The bare trees and smoke were hiding the mass of mangled limbs, the brown dirt stained with shades of red. Vast spaces stretched into the horizon of the sun, which had already made its journey to Hades.

Her mind refused to believe what had just happened before her eyes. Everyone dead, she felt like the apocalypse had just struck and she was the only being left on the earth. They could have had the perfect life; they could have lived the life they had both never known, had been denied. But he was dead

She had killed him. She'd killed the essence of life; she'd killed her life. The words registered in her head, pushing through her stubborn barrier of shock. Her knees hit the ground as she stared at what she'd done. There was nothing left, she had nowhere to go, nothing to do, nothing to hold on to. Everything was destroyed, gone, shattered. Sobs filled the air, as Narcissa screamed into the night, screamed until there was nothing left of her.

"Draco! Draco…" she whimpered softly, laying her head besides her sons cold lifeless cheek. She was broken.

"Why did you have to do that? Why darling?" she whispered, stroking her son's soft hair. Tears poured down her cheeks and onto his pale face as she reached down and gripped her son's cold hands. His father's body lay next to him, his arm still lying on his father's stained chest, the blood mingling with his.

Narcissa looked down at the dagger in her hands. It was beautiful with ruby and emeralds encrusted in the handle. It was stained with their blood. Hot tears streamed down her face, mingling with the fresh downpour of rain from the angered skies above. She had stabbed, stabbed senselessly at anything in her way. He had come in her way, to protect his father. To protect that ignorant bastard!

She screamed into the sky, she screamed at him, lunging the knife in her son's chest again and again.

"YOU SAVED THAT BASTARD DRACO!" she gasped for breath, her sobs chocking her. She started down at her bloody hands before she covered her face with her hands. Staining her skin with his blood.

"You died for him…why, why" she choked out insensibly, pushing his hair back tenderly, watching it'd blonde shade turn crimson.

She traced the curve of his pale cheek, her eyes blurring. Then suddenly pushing his arm of the unworthy father he had saved. She traced the sharp blade. Frowning, she watched her blood flowing from her palm. They had been cursed even before their beginning had ever come. Her poor darling son…

She laid herself by her damned family, looking at the three of them one last time. Laying herself down by her son's side she plunged the knife deep into her center.

She'd never been brave in her life, and she no longer had a reason to be brave.


End file.
